


The first day of school

by softlydodie



Category: Phan, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlydodie/pseuds/softlydodie
Summary: Dan and Phil drop off their daughter at her new primary school for her first day.





	The first day of school

”Look at her, she’s so grown up now” Phil exclaimed, a big smile on his face and an arm tightly wrapped around Dan’s waist as they both watched their daughter run off through the school doors for her first day of primary school.

”She's come so far, I remember when we first adopted her! She was only 2 years old, she didn't trust anyone; hid away from us for months! Now, look at her 3 years on. It's her first day at primary school, her hair in cute curly pigtails, oversized rainbow satchel, which she will probably never fill up, and her uniform making her look ever so smart. Gosh, Dan!! I’m so proud of her! My little sugar plum is growing up.” Phil continued, his smile getting wider by the second.

A few minutes passed and he got no reply from Dan, he turned to his left to look at. Dan had a small smile on his face, his eyes full of sadness and tears falling down his cheeks. But it still held pride.

“Aw, love, it’ll be okay, she will be safe at school. All the teachers will have her best interest at heart and do the best they can to keep her happy and safe.” Phil replied, trying his best to comfort Dan, he really hated seeing his husband in this state.  
“It’s not that,” Dan responded bluntly. “She’s growing up so quickly. It feels like just yesterday when we were signing all the adoption papers to bring her home; when we were getting all the different home inspections to be allowed to adopt her. Remember the day she first came to ours, to stay for the night, we ordered Domino’s and then she fell asleep on your chest? Why couldn't we just stay like that? ” He rambled on, maintaining eye contact with Phil, tears still slowly rolling down his cheeks and his eyelids drooping with tiredness.  
Phil gently rubs Dan’s back ”Yes, but imagine all the great, funny and unforgettable memories to come. She loves and will forever love you, darling.”


End file.
